


supergirl one shots

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, James olsen deserves better, Multi, Paintball, Social Media, Social Media AU, kara danvers is an oblivious bisexual, random one shots, sleep talking secret agents, will probably add more charecters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: Different one shots I either was prompted with or just randomly thought up im horrible at summaries but give it a shot





	1. Chapter 1

Alex is a sleep talker

The first time Maggie notices it is when she is woken up at four in the mourning by a very worried sounding Alex danvers who is on the other side of the bed trying to communicate into an earpiece that she's not wearing.

" this is agent danvers we need evac right now the globulous is out of containment and may I add it is disgusting." alex had such a serious tone while she was ordering around her agents for a nonexistent mission although she was laying in bed covered with a plush comforter. Maggie did her best to hide an undignified snort she was pretty sure there was no such thing as a globulous alien in the first place. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and took a video of the agent sleep fighting aliens it may or may not have made it's way into Winn's hands and gotten passed around the deo.

The second time is arguably even better alex had fallen asleep in the car, the four of them were on their way to a vacation house about three hours out of national city lena and kara were in the back of the car kara had already fallen asleep on lena's shoulder lena herself looked like she was about to fall asleep as well. The danvers had spent most of the night chasing after a rather smart speedy alien of unidentified origin it had managed to keep the two up into the early morning.

Lena and kara had not officially stated that they were dating yet everyone knew it was only a matter of time before the two would be. Especially since Kara had finally dumped the intergalactic frat boy she had called a boyfriend. He has been moping around the DEO and the bar.

Kara's head shot up suddenly eyes still closed still asleep. She turned her head back and forth slowly looking for something without opening her eyes.

" they have the chocolate pecan pie I repeat agent Danvers they have taken the pie!" Her voice was distraught with genuine worry for the non-existent pie. It is the best pie in the galaxy. Lena and Maggie both snickered at the youngest Danvers and her food related dreams only Kara the space puppy would have dreams about food.

" executing maneuver five gamma squad head in the rear entrance we must secure the pie." Alex answered back she was trying to talk through her earpiece which had been left in this time, meaning there was a very confused Vasquez on the other end.

" I'm heading in through the roof these baddies are going down!" Kara went into her flying pose while still sitting in her seat. Lena pulled out her phone and started videoing the Danvers sisters' antics.

By the end of the five hour drive the whole deo had been sent video of the sleep fighters j'ohn had especially enjoyed his adorable adoptive daughters and there sleep shenanigans. Winn had uploaded part of it after editing it to supergirl's Instagram account. It was currently trending around the world.

" wake up sleepy butts I'm not carrying either of you out of this car." Maggie was shaking Alex's shoulders as she kept trying to brush off her girlfriend's hands. Mumbling something about it being her food not Kara's. Maggie was fed up with Alex not waking up and decided it needed a more drastic solution.

"ALEXANDRA DANVERS IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS UP THIS SECOND I WILL DUMP YOU!" With that Alex shot right up her eyes open and alarmed. After getting the two Danvers sisters inside the vacation house the four had started getting settled and for Alex that meant checking security and perimeter while Kara rolled her eyes.

Kara was busy checking in with work at catco when she saw that one of her co workers Renee had sent her a video that she " apparently had to see it is hilarious" she shrugged her shoulders and opened the video, her eyes bugged out when she saw it was a video of her and Alex sleep talking back and forth to each other.

She soon received a text from miss grant,

Kara you really should be more careful where you fall asleep seeing as someone finally decided to video you sleep talking

Seems that she had fallen asleep a few times late at night at her desk at cat co.

Kara rushed out of the house she may or may not have used a bit of super speed too, she rushed over to Alex who was grumbling something about security, and thrust the phone into her hands.

" Kara what am I supposed to be looking at?" Alex stated with a raised eyebrow Kara looked down to see she had the phone on a kitten video rather than the intended video.

" oh sorry." she snatched the phone and switched to the video of them and handed it over to her sister " here you are."

Moments later a rather angry Alex Danvers was shouting for Maggie and Lena to get her ass outside that very second. The detective and ceo quickly came rushing out seeming to think there was some emergency. They looked rather confused at Alex and the grumpy Kara next to her who was trying to look intimidating.

" what exactly is this and why does the whole world have it?" Alex asked angrily of the two in front of her. The two gulped and glanced at each other quickly.

" um so the two of you sleep talk." Maggie started.

" we only sent it to Winn. J'ohn, James and Eliza I swear we didn't know." Lena hurriedly finished. While being shot two death glares that could put Cat Grant to shame.

FIN.


	2. Supercorp first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara convinces Lena to go with her to a chili cook off and Jess makes an appearence

Super girl one shot chili competition

When kara had found out that lena had never been to a cook off she found herself appalled a cook off was the best way to get food free in college it had helped make sure her huge appetite had not been noticed she had made it a tradition to go to as many as she could in her free time. So she ended up taking it personally. How could the billionaire have never been to one surely the rich and famous had to have some sort of cook off like function it would just be absurd not to. So Kara had decided that she would make sure the ceo experienced the best of what national cities cook off’s had to offer.

The two were in the park where the annual chili cook off was being held Kara was being her giddy self happy as could be to have managed to rope Lena into actually showing up. Lena caught on to the basics of what was going on without any explanation needed from Kara. She however had not expected to see so many people at the function. There had to be at least two or three hundred people at the park, people had set up tables for the event the park was decked out kids with balloons entertainment Lena had expected simply food but certainly not all of this though the social event was certainly a cheery place she could definitely see the sunny reporter regularly going to. 

“ Lena look over there is that who i think it is?’ Kara’s excited voice broke Lena out of her thoughts and she looked over where the blond was pointing and there was Jess sitting next to her little daughter who from what lena could recall had just turned five. Jess may have been the only person Lena had confided in when it came to her crush on the puppy reporter and she may also have been the only one who dared tease the ceo about said crush. 

“ NO it can’t be she wouldn’t” Lena bit her tongue trying to stop the rest of her train of thought from coming out of her mouth, Jess had been the only one she told about the cook off Kara was bringing her too Jess had never been much for chili.

“ What do you mean” Kara’s head was tilted and her eyebrows scrunched up in that adorable way they only did when she was confused about something. 

“ It's just that Jess isn’t much for chili thats all I just think it’s rather odd that she would be at a cook off specifically for chili.” Lena tried to feign disinterest in the topic. 

“ well let's go talk to her if that’s okay with you though” Kara slunk back into her slightly unsure demeanor that always came when she was worried she had done something wrong. Lena hated seeing her doubt herself so she could not help but indulge the blonde’s wishes. 

“ sure let's go see her” Lena tries to seem excited to keep Kara’s mood up. 

The two headed forward making their way through the crowds toward where Lena’s former assistant had set up with her daughter. Jess’s daughter Nyla was sitting on the edge of the table swinging her legs Nyla had often been a visitor of Lena’s office before the move to national city. Kara managed to snake her hand into Lena’s as they made their way over Lena looked up at the slightly taller blond who was looking at their hands blushing slightly Lena could not help but smile at her and squeze her hand in reassurance that it was alright.

“ Miss Luthor I had no idea you would be here today!” Jess pretended to be surprised at the couple's appearance of course she had to come she needed to make sure Lena did not end up crashing and burning on her first date. She could not deal with another six months of pining after the blonde reporter. So she may have learned a few chili recipes so that she could compete as a reason to try and discreetly watch over the not quite date. 

“ well Kara decided that I absolutely had to come to the cook off so here I am” 

“ you had never been to one you can’t blame me for wanting you to experience normal people things.” Kara said pouting slightly at Lena in that way that the ceo could never argue with.

The three spent a few minutes talking before Lena decided she could not have Jess embarrassing her any more in front of her crush. And pulled Kara towards other tables to start trying some of the chili. Kara said only to take little from the first few tables so that she would not get to full to try any more of the chili so she sat down with her two half bowls of chili while Kara sat down with two full bowls. Lena knew Kara had to eat much more with her super metabolism and she would be lying if she said she had never wonderred what other super things Kara had. The two sat next to eachother hip to hip at a table most of the tables were being shared. 

“ what do you think so far I hope I didn’t drag you into something you hate, if you hate it we can--” Lena cut Kara off mid ramble.

“It's fun Kara anything is enjoyable when I’m in your company” Lena said putting a reassuring hand on Kara’s arm and smiling at the blonde. They sat eating in silence for a while after that Kara still having remnants of a slight blush upon her cheeks. Lena let out a small moan as she took a bite of the second bowl Kara would be lying if she said she did not turn crimson at the sound. 

“ Have you tried the second one it's delicious Kara” The ceo said looking over at the blushing blonde. She smiled at the blonde and could swear she saw Kara’s eyes flicker down to look at her lips, but it was probably just her imagination right.

“Not yet I will” she said immediately using just a smidge of super speed to try and finish her first bowl she managed to get some on the corner of her mouth without even noticing it. Lena could not help but chuckle at the site of the blonde who could never get through a meal without getting some of it on her face. 

“ What is is there something on me” Kara said frantically checking her shirt and trying to wipe off her mouth. She managed to simply spread around the bit of chili that was on her. 

 

“ You have a little” Lena motioned to her mouth and kara tried once again and failed to get the chili off. 

“ Here let me get that for you” Lena wet a napkin and gently brushed it over Kara’s face she slowly looked at Kara’s eyes as they both froze there leaned into each other Kara’s eyes flickering down to Lena’s lips she slowly leaned in to give Lena time to move if she did not want this. There lips met in an almost serene way it was not frantic or heated but simple and perfect warm and caring. Kara had imagined this moment more times than she would like to have admitted but this was so much better. Finally pulling away from each other they rested their heads together Kara smiling broadly at Lena. She did not notice the paparazzo that took a picture of the two. 

The two spent the day together at the cook off Lena may not have ever been to one before but she certainly loved them now. She would definitely have to go to another one whenever she got the chance. The two left hand in hand Lena managed to get one more goodbye kiss in at Kara’s door when she dropped the reporter off at her apartment and she spent the ride back to her penthouse skimming her hands over her lips smiling at the thought that she had kissed Kara she had Kissed her.

The next morning a picture of the two’s kiss ended up on the front page of quite a few tabloids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes if you have any prompts let me know i can be found on my tumblr magnificentninjadragon


	3. supercorp social media au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the picture of Lena and Kara hits tabloids the internet erupts in a ship war of Karalena vs supercorp

It started Sunday when a photo of their first kiss ended up on the front page of at least fifteen different tabloids all labeling Kara the mystery blond that is all except a few who managed to recognize Kara as a reporter from Catco. Within hours the internet was buzzing about the new power couple of national city. Some of the internet was not so kind though as apparently a good many people seemed to believe that Lena was dating supergirl and some of the tabloids had speculated as much. That speculation certainly did not help with the current situation which was the ship war that had taken over the media over night Kara vs Supergirl who was the woman holding Lena Luthor’s heart. 

On thursday lena had posted a picture of her and Kara cuddled up and watching a movie that had ignited another wave of hysteria from shippers she may have posted a few more of the tired kryptonian puppy relaxing and singing along to disney music from the various movies that they were marathoning that night. They ended up igniting a new wave of shippers with the pure adorableness that was the couple.

Kara had gained over 1,500 instagram and twitter followers that day her articles posted online were filled with comments most of them pertaining to her love life not her writing by that night Lena had insisted on apologizing at least fifteen times. Each time Kara had reassured her girlfriend that dating her was worth what ever anyone said and besides it was kind of hilarious that she was in a ship war against herself. To which Lena had just rolled her eyes and snuggled up with her girlfriend more, that’s how they ended up where they were right now next to winn surrounded by the super friends going over different social media feeds on the ship war.

It had been Kara’s idea to look through the feeds. Winn had desperately tried to talk them out of it, later the group found out that was because Winn had apparently started a blog shipping Karalena at some point and was trying to hide it from the group. Lena had laughed it off while Kara had jokingly called the tech nerd a traitor. 

@RAINDOWNTON : how can anyone pick a reporter over super girl for real have you seen how @thesupergirl and @LcorpLena look at each other they are so together #Supercorp

@theLstandsforlesbian: WE have a photo of them Kissing @RAINDOWNTON what do you have #Karalena #forever 

“ Kara the internet is arguing over which version of you gets to bang your girlfriend and your sister just thinks it annoying” Maggie said from where she was looking over Kara’s shoulder Kara just responded with a laugh and waved off the detective she knew there was no convincing Alex Hard-ass Danvers of anything once her mind was set on something.

“Lets just continue on let the grumpy pants be grumpy on her own” Kara replied and turned back to the screen. 

@LLuthersqueen : So is @Karathewriter going to fight @thesupergirl cause i would pay good money to see that #supercorp #supercorpforever

@thetruebrute: @Karathewriter is so better for @LcorpLena than supergirl have you seen how adorable she is those two are GOALS!!

@youdontstand: @thetruebrute Have you seen the way lena and supergirl look at each other that is lesbian activity dude

@thetruebrute : @youdontstand well sure they look at each other but who doesn't look at lena luthor like they want to eat her alive, and have you seen the kiss #Karalena kiss

The group sat back laughing Lena was curled into Kara’s side tired it was late around eleven at that point they had spent the first part of that night playing games and going over the latest super endeavor but they had drifted into looking at the social media ship war the two lovebirds had inadvertently caused. The ship war had escalated and it may or may not have helped that Winn had a blog on both sides of the ship war that happened to pop up with never before seen pictures of the two. 

Catco had already posted an article about it and the group had spent some time convincing Kara not to out right bother the person who wrote it at work and to instead just to troll with them. Kara had responded with a pout that Alex managed to shut down luckily for the rest of the group. So rather than mess with her co workers on it she decided why not mess with some of the people on twitter while they were browsing. Lena later decided to join in on the fun watching things blow up over a few words, she was starting to get the appeal of social media now.

@lenaho: So who has noticed that @LcorpLena has a type 

@Karathewriter: @lenaho I noticed that 

@KAralenaOTP: did @Karathewriter just confirm her relationship with @LcorpLena

@KAralenaOTP: im freaking out my 

@lenaho: so she knows her girlfriend has a thing for blondes this is gold

@LcorpLena: I don't know about all blondes but i certainly have a thing for @Karathewriter

 

@theshippiest: #Karalena is so cute #moms why are they doing this to us

The DEO had not found it nearly as amusing seeing as it had shot Kara into the spotlight now they had to arrange for J’onn to appear as Supergirl while Kara was reporting in order to make sure no one suspected Kara of being supergirl. For the whole week J’onn was angry with Kara for it. Some of the agents had taken to trolling online J’onn blamed Winn’s influence on them he had let them all get far to caught up in the whole shipping war.

Catco had taken the Karalena stance on the ship war of course and it may very well have been a persistence around the office that people were scared that if Kara found out about the ship war she would end up dejected or hurt so many employees had gone out of the way to make sure that the young reporter had not spent too much time on social media always distracting her with in minutes it may not have worked but it had certainly warmed Kara’s heart once she had figured out what the other employees were doing for her. Snapper had even pushed her towards a non super related story telling her that they had enough supergirl content for a while it was a lie seeing as later that night James would get asked by Mr. Carr to get in contact with the hero but it was the thought that counted was it not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes and i know this chapter seemed a bit clunky to me


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a view at the nightmares of various characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one gets more intense than the other ones so just a fair warning

Night mares   
LENA

For Lena she has suffered from night mares since her mother's death she honestly can barely remember a time before them before the sleepless nights tossing and turning scared of closing her eyes for fear of what would greet her in her dreams. Some nights it was the car crash that killed her mother it was a blurry memory but each time she dreams it she feels each emotion of panic course through her and the moments of realization that come after when she wakes up alone and cold in bed she can not help but let a few tears fall. 

Lionell would stand over her his eyes kind and caring then suddenly the scene would change turning darker she would shrink more into herself as she knew what was coming the yelling the anger as Lillian would enter her eyes cold and calculating. She would argue that Lena did not belong that she was worthless to them what use was taking the child in. Lionel would start to cough suddenly unable to breath he would grow paler and fall to the floor, and just like clock work she would run to him Lilian holding her back keeping her from helping the closest thing she had to a good parent. Lilian never offered any comfort no she seemed to blame Lena for his death.

“ you see what you have done girl you killed him” Lilian would spit at her. Her eyes were filled with tears she was trying not to allow them to spill out Lillian always took that for weakness.

“ I didn't mean to mom i didn't mean to!” she would desperately beg holding onto her adoptive mother's leg trying to beg her to give her some sort of consolation in her time of loss . Lilian would push her away and shew her to her room and as she entered she would hear the door lock.

 

On the darker nights she dreams of Lex and how he changed seeing him slowly transform into the monster the world knows right in front of her eyes she sees his love change to red hot hatred. Her older brother grabbing her by the neck and killing her others it was torture each time she woke up gasping for air terror and heartbreak all melding into one. Lillian soon became a constant her disapproval and in ability to love Lena showing through each night Lena found herself helpless in the arms of a cyborg trying desperately to fight against the inevitable of LIllian's control. Those nights were some of the worst those nights she would send a text to Kara and schedule lunch for the next day she needed to see someone who cared someone who was not going to let her family hurt her.

JAMES 

For James it was losing what he had James had lost his father to a war he had lost his mother to cancer years later he did not want to loose any more people he was not going to let go without a struggle. He had to keep them safe he had to fight this time he was going to take control he could not lose that control if he lost that he could lose the people he cared about most and that's what filled his night mares losing them letting his friends and loved ones down having to stand by and see them die without being able to do anything about it. It's why he had called Clark to save Kara. it's why he had to help people as guardian.

“ Dad don’t go you will get hurt please stay” he begged gripping his father's arm tightly and trying to pull him back into the house. He had tears at the edge of his eyes his tiny body doing the best it could to hold back the much larger man. 

His father turned towards him, the man's smile so much like James own he was the spitting image of his father. His dad simply rubbed the top of his head and bent down to give the young boy a hug he held on tight as if maybe if he squeezed hard enough it would be real and his father would stay away from someone else's war. But he got up and turned around with the large pack thrown over his shoulder he walked away into a blinding light and James knew he was not going to come back. He sat waiting on the porch looking into the light for what seemed like years but all that came back was a flag.

James did not often suffer from night mares but when he did they stayed with him into the next day. He would see his friends and remember the horrors of his nightmare and he would cling just a little to them that day asking how they were feeling and making sure nothing happened to them. He would wake up at night in a cold sweat and he would immediately have to check and make sure everyone was ok he often ends up going on a late night patrol after those dreams trying to clear his head and it does not hurt that he gets to help some people in the process. 

Some days it was hard to keep going after the dreams but others he could soldier though he was strong he had to be he needed to be not just for himself but for others he knew Kara was worried about him she had noticed how tired he had looked last time they talked. He hated lying to her about anything but he would not burden her with this she already had enough weight to hold on her shoulders this was his burden and he was determined to work through it on his own. 

 

MAGGIE

Maggie did not have night mares or so she claimed but the times alex would wake up to see her girlfriend tossing and turning in their bed mumbling and begging for something to stop she knew differently she knew Maggie would talk about it when she needed to but until then she would do what the could to calm her girlfriend. Most nights when the detective has nightmares they are of her family her father and his hate for her every doubt is thrown back into her face those nights she wonders if they would ever have loved her if they had known when she was born that she was lesbian. Would they have cared for her like they had would she have gotten the same loving care she had in her early years. 

Other nights she was terrified of losing alex of her past coming back and driving the best thing she had ever had away. That Alex would suddenly realize that she could do better and leave that the detective would not be enough to keep alex loving her. She had nightmares about being unwanted and unloved of not adding up to the expectations of those she cared for. She had nightmares of re-living the horrible abandonment of her youth the youth that had broken her heart again and again. When she woke up she would always pull Alex closer listening to her girlfriends heart beat trying to reassure herself that she would not lose her.

After Alex’s abduction Maggie’s nightmares changed to those of having to watch helplessly as the woman she loved was hurt and tortured and drowned she eventually told Alex about those ones to which her girlfriend would alway comfort her trying to reassure her that she was there and she was real. 

 

Mg’ann 

After all the years she had thought that maybe the night mares would lessen but she was always mistaken when every night just like clockwork no matter how much meditation she did before going to sleep she would find herself trapped back on mars. She was face to face with a version of herself that made her sick to her stomach the version that could kill without thought or feeling the version that she was always scared she would become, just like every other white martian full of hate and bloodlust. She may have escaped mars and the torment her people inflicted on others but she was not able to escape the torment of her dreams. 

After meeting j’onn her dreams had shifted some nights she dreamt of the planet at peace both white and green martians living together in peace but those dreams soon changed morphing into a nightmare where soon she found the white martians slaughtering innocents as she tried to get them to safety. Even after trying to go back and change her people they would not go away the deep seated fear of her own kind left her scared and alone in the middle of the night.

 

WINN

He only had nightmares a few times a month but when he did he would close himself off to the rest of the world his friends became a bit more distant his smiles not as bright. His had been filled with the thought of how he could become the man his father was, how he had never seen the anger in his father. In his nightmares he became the villain standing by his father's side killing innocents simply for the fun of it and it scared him more than anything in the world. 

He was seeing the DEO therapist for it J’onn had recommended it and by that he meant that J’onn had taken him to the therapist and explained that the dreams were powerful enough that when he once had one at the DEO J’onn had been able to feel the effects of the dream himself. The sessions had helped with him dealing with the aftermath of the dreams. He had never told anyone else about them but whenever he had them J’onn always seemed to know and went a little bit easier on the computer nerd that day. 

J’ONN

His nightmares hit late at night almost every other day he would wake from his sleep like state with the picture of his family flashing behind his eyelids. If he tried to go back to sleep those nights all that he could dream of was flames and screaming, those nights caused him to be more snappish during the day. He eventually would get back to sleep on those nights and would wake a few hours later in a foul mood. 

J’onn kept many of his emotions inside as he knew unlike his home planet here they would not be able to fully understand his pain and loss. Some days he would try and recreate an image of his family others he would just keep his chin up and work on he would soldier through the pain and loss he loved his family and he loves his new family just as much and he will be strong for them, for them he will fight through the nightmares and he will continue to work he will use his fear to motivate him he will turn fear and anger into strength to help his new world and his adoptive family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading i know I am updating a lot today i have about ten or so more done that i may post some time this week I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes   
> if you have any prompts send them to my tumblr magnificentninjadragon   
> i love getting feed back so let me know what you thought


	5. catco betting pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the employees of catco have a betting pool revolving completely around Kara and Cat's interactions

The employes of catco have been betting on kara danvers love life since she passed the six month mark it started with when she and cat grant would get together it started small Henry, Laura, and Michel from I.T. then Rachel from marketing accidently overheard them arguing about it she jumped in and joined the bet it soon spread through marketing into a few of the journalist until twenty five percent of the bull pin was in on it. Then one day james olsen walks into the building and Kara danvers goes full on heart eyes and drooling. So the bet expands to the argument of cat or james who would win Kara danvers affections. It started out friendly until one day when cat touched the collar of kara’s shirt and that was it the shippers went crazy taking it as confirmation and wanting to cash in on their betts but were unable to as the other half stated it wasn't enough proof. That how the legendary brawl of floor sixteen started one push and they were fighting, luckily enough it fizzled out before any damage was done to this day cat does not know exactly what happened only hears rumors that one girl succerpunched her friend into a wall they have all made a vow of silence on that topic. 

Winn had become the go to source to check the bets each week bets were taken for the week most of them on weather or not the two would be a couple by the end of the week, most of the bets were on simple things like if Cat would bring Kara coffee or if they would have lunch together. The betting pool was pretty big now, it was not a greatly well kept secret but atleast Cat and Kara didn't know about the pool. 

“ okay so we have all of two thousand forty six dollars betted for this week” Winn announced to group wic was gathered in the work room on the eleventh floor. The room was large enough to fit a good forty people it was used for some storage and for eating lunch. There was a total of about fifteen people in the room from what the young onlooker could tell he was hiding behind boxes next to the printer on the other side of him. He had snuck into the room as people had stopped filtering in. 

“ so here is the list of pool winners this week” Winn said he handed out sheets of paper, he appeared to pass them to heads of departments or floors, The spying boy was trying to figure out exactly what was going on and what had been bet on. 

“ so this week we had one coffee on Tuesday brought in they had lunch and dinner this week lunch yesterday and dinner on Wednesday I marked all of the bets that won and the amount was won I will leave the winning list here and you can find the amount won on your desks” Winn stated looking around the room. Carter could see Winn move to get up from where he was and decided he should make a break for it before anyone noticed. 

Carter made his way back to his mother's glass office he had found it to be more like a fish bowl than an office he always felt slightly uneasy being in there without his mother or Kara being their with him. He walked into the bullpen to see a good portion of it had been cleared out only three people were still at their desks working. Carter could see that both Kara and his mother were sitting in her office working on various things together though he knew both of them could just as easily do the work on their own without the others help. Carter tentatively walked into the office. 

Kara immediately turned gave him a bright smile as he ran to envelup her in a hug. Ms. Grant stood back watching the two interact with a small smile on her face as the two discussed one of the latest video games that had just come out. She gave them a minute to finish talking before Carter turned his attention to her and went over to his mother's side giving her a hug she moved aside to allow him access to her computer. 

 

“ Did you finish your homework?” Cat asked him before he could sit down and get on the computer. 

“ It’s all done mom can I use the computer now mom” He said with an exasperated sigh he glanced over at Kara, who was editing one of her pieces, looking for backup but he found he would get none.

“ Okay bring it in here and let me check over it and then you can use the computer.” Carter scurried off to go and get it and brought it back to his mom after a few tense minutes of her looking over homework and clicking her tongue she allowed him to go over to her computer. They sat like that for a while Carter on Cat’s computer while Cat and Kara worked on whatever article was going out that week. All the while Carter's curiosity was pushing at him to ask about what betting pool was going on around the office. It took a whole fifteen minutes before he gave in and asked.

“ Mom I was wondering do you know what the betting pool is about?” Cat’s head shot up and turned towards her son seeming shocked.

“ How do you know about any betting pools” It would be hard to say who looked more confused with Cat’s reply Kara or Carter, Kara had been under the impression that Miss Grant had not know about any of the offices betting pools mostly because most of them were count downs to when she would fire someone.

“ i overheard some of your employees in the break room talking about collecting on the bets for this week” He replied although more hesitantly than he had when he brought up the subject.

“ hmm I know all of the idiotic betting pools that my workers have I can’t think of one that collects weekly though. What were they collecting on?” 

“ they talked about one coffee being brought this week and having lunch together yesterday and two dinners this week and maybe another lunch it was a lot off meal talk honestly it's making me kind of hungry.” Carter said motioning slightly towards his stomach with an almost Kara esq look on his face. 

“ :What kind of betting pool is that, who makes something that specific?” Kara finally piped into the conversation confusion on her face.

“ that is oddly specific for a betting pool it may be one of those long haul things that would have to still be pretty odd for most people, and speaking of food Kara what do you and Carter want for dinner?” It took a moment but suddenly it hit Cat she had brought Kara coffee at the beginning of the week she had taken her to lunch twice and had dinner the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes


	6. let's blow up some stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so i wrote this after the first part of starcrossed so it does not at all follow the cannon but it is fun just the same

LETS BLOW UP SOME STUFF

Friday night the whole group had decided to go out to the bar J’onn was covering the DEO and Lena had no big meetings the next day so the group had a rare day to relax Winn came up with the idea that they should go drinking. Things alway got more interesting after a few drinks so they had all agreed that they would meet up around eight at the bar. Mon-el was still on shift so he had to work or risk getting yelled at again by his manager. Maggie ended up being the first to walk through the doors closely followed by Alex. 

“ Maggie, Alex” Mon-el said after giving the two a once over he cocked his head to the side. “ Is Kara coming i thought we could talk” he gave the two what was supposed to be a charming smile but it had long since lost it's charm for the group especially since he and Kara’s break up. He insisted on trying to make things right between them and get back together even though Kara turned him down each time.

“ Mon-el please don’t go there unless you want to have a lead pipe shoved up your ass.” Alex’s tone was flat and serious she gave off an aura of being completely fed up with the space frat boy. Mon-el flinched at the comment and seemed taken aback although it was unlikely that he would get the message when Kara got there. 

“ Ok so what can I get you two then?” he was trying to give them the charming grin again to which the two simply just rolled their eyes and gave him their orders. They sat down quietly waiting until Winn and James soon joined them the group ended up talking about James’ photoshoot he was doing it had at least half of the models were alien rather than human he had been working with Cat to bring more attention to alien equal rights. 

“ Hey guys” Kara waved at them as she approached the table and pulled out a chair sitting down next to James. She kept looking over her shoulder keeping an eye out for Mon-el he had not left her alone over the past few weeks she was overly paranoid at this point of running into him without anyone there he was always able to make her feel guilty for her feelings and make her feel like she was the reason he had lied to her for the whole of their relationship. So the super friend had taken to making sure one of them stayed with her at all times reassuring her that she was making the right decision and supporting her when she needed it. 

“ Hey Kar how was your day I know snapper has been on your ass today” James said smiling sweetly at Kara as she sat next to him. 

“ it was ok snapper just wants me to finish this piece on the construction by the docs he keeps saying that i need to make it more interesting and exciting.” Kara said exasperatedly.

“ How exciting can construction at the docks be just do what you do best Kara and it will be great it always is” James said reassuring the hesitant an aggravated reporter. He gave her a reassuring side hug as Winn and Maggie gave her sympathetic looks.

“ so we already ordered your usual” Winn said as lena walked in the door she was in a t shirt and jeans it was a rare sight to have the CEO in casual clothes. 

The group spent the next few hours talking and laughing going back and forth about work they talked on the recent gardien escapades to when Mon-el came up trying to once again nitpick at people's heroing when he himself could not even be considered a useful part of the community. By the end of the night Kara had been completely fed up with the presence of her ex and was becoming rather agitated. So in their buzzed state they decided that Winn would drive since he had not been drinking that night. They all ended up back at Kara’s appartment.

“ Ugh i need to get rid of this stuff” Kara slurred slightly as she kicked over a box of some of Mon-el’s things that he had left behind at her apartment. She had rounded all of his things up and put them in a few boxes.

“ You know you should really get rid of that stuff” James offered up to Kara from where he was reclining back on the couch with another beer in his hand. How he had snuck that past winn was a mystery easily solved as winn was almost always oblivious to people trying to sneak around.

“ yeah we totally should!” alex piped in she was not quite as drunk as Kara or James she had always held her alcohol better than those two. 

“ I have a crazy Idea guys” Maggie said her voice slurring from the alcohol she had a sideways smile and an almost evil glint in her eyes. 

“ ok what is it” James said smiling at maggie he was leaning on the couch as Kara slumped down next to him and leaned into his shoulder and curling up like a little kitten into his side. She had a smile on her face as she started slightly drifting off into James shoulder with James smiling slightly down at her. 

“ ok so you know how we have some grenades in alex’s suit” Maggie waited for the room to nod and at this point Winn was cocking his head as he started to put together maggie's idea. Alex took another swig of her beer she knew she needed to be a bit more drunk in order to even think of having this conversation.

“ why do you need a grenade Maggs” James said, James and Maggie had bonded over the last few weeks. He was smiling wickedly at them. 

“ we are going to blow up some stuff” 

“ oooh i like blowing up stuff” Kara chimed in cheerily. Lena let her head fall back laughing at the kryptonian to her right sandwiched between her and James.

“ so let's go blow up some stuff” Winn chimes in eagerly he was supposed to be the responsible person that night. Alex laughed at the interaction going on across the room. 

“ Yes let's go blow up some stuff” Lena repeated after winn. 

“ ok so Alex can you please get your grenade for us babe” Maggie added in a small pout for infisses making her girlfriend’s heart melt just a little that matched with the full on pout coming from Kara it managed to make it's way past the agents better judgement as she moved around to get the extra suit she had stored in Kara’s apartment. After a few minutes of stumbling around in her intoxicated state she finally pulled out a black box hidden inside a wall in the apartment. Winn had to help her open it as she managed to nearly fall on top of the box at least five times. After many tries they finally managed to open the box and get out the grenades and the explosive packs.

“ What are we going to blow up Maggie” Lena said perking up from where her head had leaned onto kara who was still leaned onto James and on James left was where Maggie had sat herself wrong James had become the unofficial pillow of the group and he seemed just fine with it. 

“ We are going to blow up frat boys stuff.” she stated looking rather impressed with herself.

Two hours later the group sat outside with three separate boxes of Mon-el’s stuff. They all sat crouched in the parking lot prepared to detonate each of the boxes two were set with remote detonations one they were going to throw a grenade at the last one. 

“ on three we detonate the first box ready” Maggie said looking rather excited with the whole situation.

“One” they began counting down together “two, THREE” on three maggie pressed a button and two of the boxes went up in flames blowing things in different directions some of the items hitting the third box. They all whooped happily Winn was videoing the whole thing as they blew up. Some one had to document the drunk blowing up of Kara’s ex’s things. Maggie handed Kara the grenade to do the lasts of the boxes she excitedly threw it barely making it to the side of the box as it blew the pieces of a book went up in the air burning.

 

“ We should run now before someone calls the cops on us.” Winn said helping his inebriated friends to run away back towards the apartment they would have a time watching the video of this in the morning when they would all wake up with a hangover and likely a call from their bosses as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and thank you to Brooklyn nine nine for inspiring this chapter I appologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes


	7. childhood 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex decide that sence their girlfriends were robbed of normal childhood experiences by crappy parents that they will give the two a crash corse on childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i would be lying if I said that this chapter was not inspired by both an episode of atla and suite life on deck  
> its a lot of funny fluff

CHILDHOOD 101

It did not take long of knowing Lena Luthor and Maggie Sawyer to realize that between the two of them they had missed out on quite a bit of childhood Maggie on the later teen years having been forced to learn to fend for herself and be on her own forcing her to immediately become an adult and Lena having been raised by Luthors she was treated better by the staff than she was her own family so the little childhood she got was provided by them and Lex. To Kara and Alex Danvers that was a troubling thought that someone could miss out on that much of the important years of life so the two of them put their heads together and decided that they were going to give the two a crash course on child hood.

That is how the four off them ended up at the mall on friday after work standing outside of a build a bear Maggie looking rather grumpy and trying to go back not wanting to even be near the build a bear and Lena wondering just what they were doing. Maggie had tried to tell alex that she had had plenty of a childhood but Alex decided that she was going to try and make it even better considering any parents that would throw a kid out could not be that good at giving a kid a proper childhood. So here they all were entering a build a bear with Kara practically vibrating with joy.

“ ok so this is our first stop for the day now you two need to do exactly as you are told and you are going to have fun whether you like it or not” Kara said trying to be authoritative going as far as to put her hands on her hips in her supergirl pose. 

“ Kara you realize what you just said right” Lena said putting her hand on her girlfriends bicep while trying to contain her laughter. 

“ I know and i am going to stand by it, I think” she said the last part more hesitantly. Behind her Alex and Maggie were doubled over in laughter at the kryptonians attempt at authority.

The group made their way inside of the store where they were greeted by a very peppy worker in uniform. The two were led to pick out a stuffed animal. Maggie looked around and finally picked the donkey saying it reminded her of how the two danvers sisters were acting by making her come there. Lena took her time decided to finally decided on getting a little golden retriever puppy. The group made their way through the store maggie trying to keep her head down she was most certainly embarrassed to be in the store. When they had finally finished stuffing them Maggie begrudgingly kissed the small heart she had chosen she may have had a small smile pulling at her lips she was fighting hard to keep it from spreading though. 

The two split up looking through the store to find clothes for their animals lena headed around and began going through the rows of clothes for the stuffed animals like she was on a mission a smile gracing her lips Kara took some photos of lena while she was working on her animal no doubt she would save them for later or post them. Lena ended up picking two outfits that she refused to allow Kara to see even though that did not stop the kryptonian from trying to get a peak of her girlfriends pick of outfit. While maggie had made a show of picking out a lab coat for hers and showing her girlfriend saying look it's just like you earning her a glare from Alex and a large smile came to her face as she laughed at the secret agents expression. Lena revealed at the check out that she had gotten both a small supergirl outfit for the puppy and a knight's outfit. 

After finishing with the stuffed animals Kara hurried to take them to the car as the other two headed towards the little motorized rides in the center of the mall Alex had an almost devilish smile on her lips as she gave each of the two women two quarters telling them they each had to do at least one ride each. Kara made it back just in time to see the two begrudgingly sit themselves inside a little ice cream truck machine thingy ( i looked it up and could not find an official name or anything so it's one of those moving litle rides in malls.) she whipped out her phone and took video of the two sitting inside the small ice cream truck as the ride started moving slowly back and forth the two simply glared at the danvers sisters who were both laughing their asses off at that point.

After the ride was done the group headed into the food court and stopped to get the overly hungry Kryptonian some food. The group finally decided after some debate to just get food from different places for each of them. They spent lunch laughing over pictures of the grumpy detective with Maggie threatening to throw them in a cell if any of the pictures ever got out. 

“ where to next you two” Maggie said with a smile on her face Alex had found out early on in the relationship that much like Kara, Maggie could get a bit grumpy when she was hungry. 

“ Well we were thinking we would take the two of you to get your faces painted” Alex said smiling she had an almost evil glint in her eyes. 

“ where are you going to find someone to get our faces painted” Lena could not think of anywhere that they could just show up to get their faces painted. 

The Danvers sisters brought their girlfriends into the parking lot of a the fair that was set up by the shopping center near the beach. They almost all year long had a sort of fair set up with a few rides and games face painting and all cotton candy and anything that was needed for a fair. Maggie looked completely unimpressed with the antics of her girlfriend. They walked in through the open arch of the fair Lena looked almost in awe of it most of the day had been planned around Lena’s lack of childhood and admittedly Alex had dragged maggie along mostly to take embarrassing pictures and to offer some solace for Lena it may be used also to try and get the two to bond as Kara and Alex had been stressing for weeks over the fact that their girlfriends did not seem to like each other at all. 

The group made their way over to a face painting booth where they were instructed to choose something to have done on them. Lena was rather excited after convincing Kara and Alex that in order for either of them to get anything done on their face they would have to get one as well. So there the four of them sat waiting in a line of children to get their faces painted Maggie decided that Alex would be getting bubbles done on her cheeks and Kara had happily allowed Lena to choose whichever she feldt would be best for the reporter. So Kara was getting butterfly wings done around her eyes. Lena was going to get a robot on her cheek and Maggie was getting two rainbows with clouds and everything on her cheeks. 

After getting their faces painted the four went on some rides deciding the spinning tea cups would go first Kara and Lena sat on one side and Maggie and Alex on the other as they spun anyone could see all of them had broken out in a gleeful smile by the end of the ride Maggie had her head leaning onto Alex’s shoulder they were looking at each other in that sickeningly loving way. Kara managed to snap a few pictures of the two to use for a later date. Maggie and Alex shared a short kiss before exiting the ride Lena was a little off balance as she made her way off the ride. 

The group ended up doing about five or six more rides as they went through the fair by the time they decided to split up Kara going with Lena and Alex headed with Maggie the group were each having the time of their lives. Maggie and Alex headed over to the ferris wheel and Lena and Kara were headed to play some games promising to bring back at least one prize for Alex.

“ Alex as much as i am having fun you do realise that I have been to a fair before babe” Maggie said elbowing her girlfriend lightly in the bicep. Alex just nodded in response. 

“ I know but I also know that you also always wanted to go on a date at a fair and kiss at the top of a ferris wheel” Alex said smiling just as the wheel started to climb upwards, she leaned in slowly to capture her girlfriend's lips in a deep and loving kiss.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes I am updating this to have the same amount of chapters as i have managed to post on tumblr so there may be more today


	8. sanvers house hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie go house hunting there is some angst to it and fluff

It had taken the couple a year to move in with each other Maggie had been hesitant worried that if she spent too much time with Alex living together that her girlfriend would eventually get tired of her presence so after many hours of convincing Maggie that she would never get tired of her presence Alex managed to convince her to move in together. They had tried to live in Alex's apartment for the first four months but it ended up not having enough space to fit the two of them comfortably. So they had finally come to the conclusion that they should get a house of their own they could build one or buy.

They had started off by talking to J'onn about what they could get the DEO to add to the house for extra protection and so that they would be able to have access to anything they needed from home especially after the kidnapping. So after another three weeks of arguing with J'onn and other authorities at the deo they were ready to be able to start the search for their new home. So after hours going over house plans and sizes choosing beds and other furniture for the house they were finally able to be ready to search.

That's how they ended up outside a gated community just shaking their heads as the realtor tried to convince them that they could fit it into their budget after spending the last few days looking at houses that had almost immediately been shot down by either Maggie or Alex who had both become rather paranoid with safety. So eventually the real estate agent had gotten quite fed up with the two and ended up simply handing them a list of houses and announcing that she quite.

" How could she just quit on us she said she was a realtor what kind of weak ass realtor quits on us" Alex had been ranting for the last few minutes on the fact that their realtor had quit Alex had not taken it well that much was obvious.

" Alex we were slowly driving her insane. We would have quit if we were in her place." Maggie was trying to be the voice of reason throughout this whole process Alex had turned on her controlling nature when they had started looking for a house Alex had been paranoid on the security since her kidnapping she had been having trouble sleeping and it had taken weeks to get her to relax after her kidnapping. So when they had decided that they would move out of the old apartment alex had decided that she would make sure that this home would last that it would make them both feel safe.

" Yeah yeah i guess we were a bit much on her" alex said while deflating some.

" lets just sit down and look through some houses ok we have got this on our own babe." Maggie said motioning for her girlfriend to sit next to her at the table. The two sat looking over different houses occasionally Maggie would point out one from the computer to alex who would then try to list a series of reasons why it was not good enough for the two of them. Maggie herself was beginning to doubt whether alex had really wanted to move in with her in the first place because she seemed to not even consider most places at all.

" Alex are you even looking at these houses" Maggie said she was beginning to get frustrated with her girlfriend.

" I am i swear i just am not seeing anything I can see us in" A;ex said with a sigh looking over at the woman she loved. She looked at the detective's downtrodden expression and scooted closer leaning onto her lover's shoulder. She kissed Maggie's cheek gently trying to change the topic by distracting the detective.

" Alex talk to me i know when something is wrong and something is wrong I can feel it" maggie said looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Nothing's wrong Maggie i promise" Alex's words were not as convincing as she had wanted them to be.

" alex please i thought we had talked about this " The two had already had numerous conversations about making sure they both communicate the both of them would tend to shut other people out when things got emotional.

" Ok ok it's just i really want to make sure it's is the perfect place ok and nothing i see is perfect, this place is going to be our home just for us it's where we will have so many firsts and it's where we can have a dog and we can have kids and where we will make our lives it;s important and nothing here is good enough for that future" Alex finally said she seemed to almosts to go between bold and timid with her voice as she spoke.

" Alex, you know it does not matter whether we are in a cardboard box or a giant mansion it's going to be home for me if you are there I love you i don't care about the place we can make wherever we go our home. It will never be perfect because that is just far to impossible and you know that. You are far to smart to try and believe that there is going to be a house that has everything we will make a lot of compromises babe it is a fact. This place will not be forever knowing us we will probably move a few times and if our kids are anything like you there is a high likelihood that they will eventually blow up some part of the house." Maggie reached under Alexs chin and rested their foreheads together leaning into her lover she gave Alex a tender kiss. There were tears at the edge of Alex's eyes she tried to pull back and wipe at them without Maggie noticing.

" Are you crying on me Danvers" Maggie's voice was thick with emotion while she smiled sweetly her eyes were watery.

" no there's just something in my eye" Alex said smiling back at her girlfriend as she turned away from her.

"You so are no way you're going soft danvers" Maggie teased lightly walking towards her lover who was looking over the window.

" ugh and you were not getting all sappy on me with the talk of living in a cardboard box" Alex teased back turning back towards her girlfriend smiling brightly. Maggie walked up to her and pulled her to her by the hips putting their bodies together and resting their foreheads together. She gently locked lips with her girlfriend they kissed sweetly for a few moments before Alex pulled back and grabbed her girlfriend's hand pulling her over to the table.

" Why don't we get back to looking at those houses" she said sitting down and pulling the shorter woman into her lap to sit and look at the computer. The two sat looking through houses that night occasionally kissing and laughing at random comments on the houses it turned out when Alex was not worried about making sure that every piece of the house was perfect she would make sarcastic commentary on the description of the house by the realtor.

It took almost two weeks of them working with different realtors to make offers on houses they had fun looking at different houses this time both of them going in more light hearted at the prospect of moving. The two of them finally found a house in a small neighborhood inside of the city it was nice and bright with good neighbors they had a fence in the back yard it was perfect for them to have a dog. It took a few more weeks for them to get completely ready to move and then another few days to move into the house with convincing Kara to unpack most of their things for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes


	9. paintball wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the superfriends turn a game night into a paint ball war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just a fun idea I had keep in mind i know barely anything about paintball

Super friends paintball

Over the last few weeks the supersquad had been split during game night they had not been able to find a game that they could all play monopoly took too long and ended in an argument pictionary with an alien with superspeed was never fun when everyone was accused of cheating by using natural gifts so they had decided why not do something more out of the box. So winn had mentioned how paintball could be a common ground if you put the danvers on different team so it would be equal and after a bit of finagling on winn’s part to convince lena that she should go.

They had rented out battlefield for four hours, with how stealthy alex could be lord only knows how long the game would take. They had split into teams J’ohn would have to be referee for the game knowing having multiple geniuses on the field at least one of them would discretely try to cheat probably Winn or alex Lena is to scared of being kicked out by the super squad to do so even though they would never. Seeing as most of them were trained in some kind of combat this was going to be a full out war J’ohn had a deo doctor on hand knowing the group and how competitive they could get it was going to get ugly at some point.

 

Teams:

The BAMF  
Kara   
WInn  
Maggie  
Lena  
Kara had come up with the name and who can say no to her pout especialy when Lena was such a suckker for it. 

The A team  
Alex   
James   
Lucy   
M’gann  
Alex and Lucy had instantly come up with the name.

So that's how the lot of them ended up as they were now suited up and ready to go all of them antsy and impatiently waiting for the worker to finish checking over everything so that they could start. They had decided on a capture the flag esq paintball game. 

The teams split to opposite sides of the field, each of the teams had been equips with standard paintball guns three each and a set of comm’s to add to the difficulty of taking each other out.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````` the BAMF’s ````````````````````````````````````````````````

“Kara you should take the flag and hide it x-ray vision and all ya know” winn said lifting his hands to his eyes and trying to imitate xray vision.   
“ winn no, Kara don’t do that if were gonna win this we do it right got it.” Maggie stated commandingly while disapprovingly looking at winn

“Ok got it no cheating,” winn raised his hands in defeat. 

“ kara you and winn are the least subtle people i know and i'm a too obvious pick for taking the flag that means lena you will be taking the flag sound good” the group nodded in unison. Although Kara and winn both had matching insulted looks upon their faces. 

“ Sounds good to me which way should i take it.” Lena said.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````` THE ATEAM `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Alex stood next to lucy they were whispering back and forth as M’gann and James just looked between the two wondering what they were doing.

“ you two going to share your plan with the rest of the team.” M’gann stated with her hands on her hips.

“ yeah so what’s gonna happen is M’gann and Lucy are going to do a double team with the flag M’gann you will have the real flag lucy is going to lead the other team away and fake them out. Sound good.” Alex concluded the group.

“ we can do that.” James was leaning against a tree looking rather relaxed. James was usually one of the less competitive parties until the game began. Alex suspected it would be better to not have him guard the flag because of his noticeable size who could miss a large man over six feet tall even if he was crouching behind bushes.

``````````````````````````````````` thirty minutes later``````````````````````````````````````````````

James was hidden behind a wall for cover as on his other side was Alex keeping an eye on their rear. The two had were making their way around the side of the field in hopes of narrowing down the search space for the enemy flag. Lucy had circled back and was luring Winn to James and Alex’s position. Winn had already notified his team which meant Maggie was circling around him looking for signs of a trap or the flag.

The BAMF’s were spread out kara was watching Lena’s back she and lena had set up a trap around their flag it had been planted inside a circle of bushes they had managed to push it down to where it only stood at around three feet out of the ground. Kara had refused to leave Lena unguarded even though she was assured multiple times that she did not need to protect her she could make it back to the group on her own. 

The two of them had set up a paint trap around the bushes having used one of each of the team members guns they had used string from one of their suits to create a string sprung trap it would cause the guns to fire at whomever had the misfortune of stepping into it. Kara and lena were heading up behind to where they would start searching for the A TEAMS flag.

Mg’ann was on the eastern side of the field with the flag they had gone under one of the shelters and was hiding with the flag underneath it she had set her gun up and may or may not be cheating by keeping lookout using her psychic abilities to sense if anyone was approaching. She was sure she was not the only one doing it.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
“ Kara use your super hearing it would make this search much faster.” Winn spoke softly into his comm. Kara rolled her eyes Winn had been trying to get her to use her powers for the entirety of the game she had not budged on the issue. 

“ no Winn Kara don’t listen to him we aren't getting disqualified because of this dumbo” maggie said across the line across the field winn tried to discretely mumble something about cops and having much to good morals.

“ you know he’s not wrong i can tell you Mg’ann’s probably using hers to sense where people are why not give us a heads up on where to go,” Lena gave Kara this innocent pleading look that could challenge the best pout. 

Kara tried to glare and resist but she could feel her resistance melting under her girlfriends gaze it did not take long for her to give in to her wishes against Kara’s better judgement but in all truth who could say no to Lena Luthor when she was giving them that look. Kara focused her ears and listened she could hear one heartbeat near them it was at a steady pace.

“ there is one person near us maybe a hundred feet or so i'm not going to get any more specific I really don't like cheating Lee.” Kara gave her girlfriend an almost equally as powerful puppy dog pout. 

“ okay no more of that i’ve got it” lena said in defeat. She lead forward with Kara looking behind them every few seconds they stopped abruptly.

“ Winn’s shot winn is down i repeat computer nerd has gotten himself shot” Maggie's sarcasm apparent in her speech no one was surprised winn was the first out for all of his skills combat in anyform was certainly not one of them. “ i need back up they have me surrounded they haven't seen me yet but i need back up and quick.” 

The two turned and sprinted the other way Mg’ann heard their frantic footsteps heading away from her. From where she was. Kara was certainly not subtle when running. Lena was trying hard to keep up with the super hero ahead of her. As they approached maggie's locations the two slowed down and split up heading for different directions in order to keep from being a bigger target. 

“ how many of them are there?” Kara asked her hand shifting back and forth on her gun as she resisted the urge to use her super hearing and x-ray vision to find out her opponent's position. 

“ only three shots were fired at Winn but i'm pretty sure they were shot from the same spot over by the larger oak I think that another two are behind the fort at the corner of the tree section they are behind the gate walls.” Maggie said over the comms.

“ okay i will go around the back of the fort and sneak in on the left side Kara can climb go around the right side i don't think it has stairs so she will have to find somewhere you can shoot from or sneak behind them from.” Lena said already on her way between trees trying to discreetly make her way to the fortress. 

“ i will draw out the gunman who shot winn i'm going to shoot at the fortress it will give away my position be ready to shoot anything that moves after i've fired.” Maggie and Lena had effectively taken charge of the team from the beginning of the game. The two certainly knew how to lead.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Earlier with the A TEAM  
“ I’ve got schoot in my sites i’m going to take the shot danvers.” Lucy’s voice came over the comms and before anyone could argue against taking the shot she had fired winn was hit with three consecutive shotts to the chest. He could be seen throwing down his gun and storming off grumpily waving his hands in the air it figured he would be more of a sore loser at this game winn was not to competitive when it came to board games but video games and first person games he hated to loose so it made sense that he did not like to lose this one either.

James let out a laugh at winn walking away and taking off his gear as he went he was grumbling to himself as he went the two behind the fortress were shaking their heads in amusement at the antics of the computer geek. 

“ Lucy Maggie was probably right behind him you should have waited we could have gotten both of them” Alex said angrily over the comms 

“ well you should have said something sooner you cant just expect me to read your mind Alex. “ Lucy was starting the argument that James had been hoping to avoid during the game tensions had been running high between the two this week after a botched mission.

“ if you two would stop arguing long enough for me to tell you some news that would be nice” Mg’ann’s voice dripped with annoyance at the two agents.she had been listening to them squabble over everything from the start of the game.

“ Mg’ann ignore those two what do you have for us” James said he was rolling his eyes at the two agents arguing near him.   
“ two people just went running from near my position towards where you should be that means that their flag is unprotected.” Mgann paused waiting for it to register with the two arguing members of the team. “ Alex you should head out to get the flag they headed in from the north if you head that way you should find the flag I'm pretty sure it was Kara who hid it so it shouldn't be to difficult.”

Alex got up and crawled her way out of the fort through the exit on the north weast side, just as Lena and kara were making their way in from the West and north eastern side the three managed not to see each other as they went their respective ways.

Maggie jumped out from her hiding spot and began shooting where she had heard some shuffling she was met with fire from within the fort and lucy jumping out of the underbrush and firing at her she dodged as best as she could as lena lined up her shot and took it hitting lucy in the back. As James noticed her he moved around to get a clear shot aimed and pulled the trigger but before the paintball could hit its intended target Kara had dived in front of lena and gotten hit with the paint in her abdomen. Lena turned and shot james in the chest as kara fell to the ground.

“ Lena im dying im gonna dye lena” kara was over dramatically waving her arms and pretending to be very slowly dying James and lena just looked at each other and began laughing at the over dramatic kryptonian. Who started pouting at the two looking as upset as she could.

“ darling do I need to remind you that you have super powers that didn’t hurt you at all and really was it necessary to jump in front of me.” Lena said laughter still light in her voice as she spoke. The three took a minute to laugh at the situation and help James up he had been kneeling for so long that his leg had fallen asleep James, Kara and Lucy made their way back to where J’ohn, Winn, Eliza and Vasquez were seated watching the game. 

“ Maggie we have two on two now what do you suggest we do?” Lena had figured the detective would be better at figuring out this part of the game.

“ did you and little danvers find where the other team had their flag?” 

“ we did not find precisely where but we know the general area of where it could be.”

“ and how did the two of you figure that out?” Maggie said accusingly.

“ we heard some one shifting around and someone on a comm in the area” Lena stated keeping a straight face.

The two headed off towards where Lena and Kara had been it took a good ten minutes. Walking slowly to get there this time the two were more carefull not to be heard seeing as they believed that both Alex and Mg’ann would be waiting for them when they arrived. The two split up after spotting the barriers that were hiding Mgann flanking the martian from both sides.

Mgann saw maggie coming up on her left side and aimed her gun and opened fire Maggie fired back as Lena leaped into view and began firing. Maggie and Mg’ann ended up being hit in the shootout.

 

Alex spent the next fifteen minutes searching the north side of the field for the BAMF’s flag she soon found it hidden within a circle of bushes she stepped forward quietly looking around hesitantly and took a few more steps until her foot caught on a sting and suddenly she was being rained down upon with fire she ended up being hit with at least five shots. And with that the loud horn sounded through the field telling them that the game was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual i apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes  
>  this one was a bit longer but i hope it was not to clunky or bad i have already posted all of these on my tumblr magnificentninjadragon if you want more updated ones that is where you can find them


	10. BBQ stains and lawn games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex have a BBQ at their new house and hilariousness happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got prompted with this one so I hope It came out correctly

Maggie and Alex had finished moving into their new house only three months ago and since the day, they got the house James and Winn had been trying to convince them to have the whole super friends group over to their house. They had always come up with some excuse as to why they were too busy to do it but after Kara pulled out the puppy pout, they finally conceded defeat to the rest of the group. Maggie did not like cooking, and Alex was not going to be able to cook enough for a kryptonian and a Martian to eat so they had decided on going with a BBQ it would be fun and easy Maggie was an expert at barbeque and James was not too bad, either so she could always get James to help.

They had planned to invite more of the agents from the deo but they decided against it figuring the two of them can only afford so much food before they drive themselves into bankruptcy, so they settled on bringing Vasquez and Lucy to come over to the house with the group Vasques had been avoiding spending time with them since Mon-el had shown up but since he left earth, she had been slowly making her way back no one could blame her for not wanting to be around the space frat boy. 

Surprisingly, Kara was not the first to show up. It was James ready with extra meat to grill up for the group. Maggie was prepared with her special BBQ sauce it was a family recipe her aunt had taught her when she was living with her. James helped set up the back yard with Maggie the two had yet to get a dog Alex saying first they needed to do research and such but Maggie was pretty sure she just didn't know how to pick between any of the adorable animals, so she was going with the above option. 

“ So am I going to get to learn the famous family recipe Maggie" James said nudging the shorter woman at his elbow. A joking smile was on his face Maggie and James had found that they had quite a bit in common and James knew all too well what it was to date a government agent, so he had always been open to going to the bar with Maggie when ever Alex would have to stay late with paper work it had been a quick friendship for those two.

“ Not a chance olsen” Maggie said back as she picked at the steak on the grill. The two continued bantering for a while between checking on the meat on the grill and setting up the table. A knock at the door interrupted the two as, they worked. 

“ Lucy and Susan yall actually came this is great” James said as he opened the door for the two and engulfed them in a bear hug. He and Lucy had just recently gotten to where they were friends again after so many months of awkwardness it had taken a while for the two to realize that before they had been anything else they had been friends, and they could go back to that.

“ Hey James” Susan said as she pulled back from the hug she had never been much on physical contact. The two stepped inside the house and took in the surroundings the house was well furnished, and it gave off a vibe that screamed home it was the perfect place for Alex and Maggie, and the three could certainly see how the two had fallen in love with being in this house.

Over the next hour, the rest of the super friends showed up each with a small house warming gift seeing as the couple had also refused to have a house warming party it seemed that the two had most certainly decided not to allow many people into their home, seeing as how nice the home was it was understandable. The group got comfortable out in the back yard, they had horse shoes set up along with lawn darts Lucy and Alex were immersed in a game of Lawn darts as Kara tried to convince Cat and Lena that they needed to know how to play horse shoe and how could an alien know how to play the game and two people raised on earth not even know what the game was.

Cat finally made a deal with Kara that if she won the game that Kara had to give her an exclusive supergirl interview and sign Carter’s supergirl poster. Kara had simply smiled and agreed on the condition that if she won she would be allowed to decorate her desk for all the holidays for the year Cat had a strict rule on decorating for holidays.

“ Go Kara!” Alex said from behind her sister seeing as she was the only one who was not utterly terrified of the wrath of cat grant. Maggie was looking over her shoulder at the game as it began after hearing her girlfriend shouting for her sister. Alex rarely got vocal around people, unless she was completely relaxed Maggie always loved knowing that Alex was relaxed enough around the group to let so many of her walls down.

The game ended with Kara winning but agreeing to sign Carter’s poster any ways, there was no arguing the fact that Kara most certainly had a soft spot for the kid. The rest of the night went on with the group talking happily and playing games enjoying themselves.

“ Ok food's ready guys” Maggie shouted to the group. Kara immediately rushed forward using super speed to grab three plates of food for herself Lena was behind her shaking her head at the adorable kryptonians antics. Lena could not help but smile though Kara always got to the food firsts it was one of the first things she had learned when she had entered the little group of friends, no one gets between Kara Zor-el and her food. Alex walked over to her girlfriend plate in hand ready to eat she leaned in and gave Maggie a kiss on the cheek, and a quick thank you before grabbing her dinner. 

“Maggie that was amazing you have to make that for me some time” Kara said as she licked the little bit of sauce left on her fingers Kara, though she ate a lot she would rarely use bad manners unless the food was just far too tasty to waste any. Maggie and Alex deemed the night a success as everyone left with full stomachs and smiles along with an almost crushingly tight hug from one Kara Danvers. The group decided that they would have to do this again in another month or so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes


	11. Batman Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rarely mentioned batman game night indecent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I have forgotten to mention with these one shots that I have only done minimal editing on them they are mostly done for me to practice

Maggie had been coming to game night since early January so it had been around five months by the time the incident as Kara refers to it happened. Game night had started as normal that day James and Winn had shown up with beer Lena had showed up earlier with at least ten pizzas with her. Kara had greeted each with a hug Lena was greeted with a quick kiss which had James aweing and Winn snapped a picture of the two he had become the unofficial king of the Karalena fandom online. The three had settled into the couches and set up a movie to watch while playing they had recently started realizing that if you put on a movie Kara would get to distracted to use any superpowers to help Lena win. 

They had soon found out after Lena had gotten comfortable around the group that she could match Alex in competitiveness and was willing to bribe her girlfriend in order to win the game. At first Lena had been hesitant to even win fairly worrying that she would be rejected by the group if she messed up it had taken weeks to convince the geinous otherwise. The group had quickly grown fond of the ceo much like they had with lucy and Maggie. Lucy was planning on getting their later after she finished up at the DEO. 

“ ok so we should play charades tonight we haven't done that in a while” Kara said sitting down next to lena with two plates of pizza in her hands she handed one over to Lena who gladly took it and began eating it carefull not to get any grease on herself the CEO was always well put together even when eating it had taken the confused stares of all of the group for her to realize that people do not eat pizza using knives and forks.

“Charade sounds good to me” Lena said leaning herself into Kara’s arms. Who simply held her closer to her chest. They got themselves set up and ready to play the game.Maggie and Alex knocked on the door moments later.James got up to get the door as Kara had made herself rather comfortable.

“ Hey guys” alex announced herself coming into the apartment. Maggie trailing behind her. When Kara turned her head to see that maggie was decked out in a batman t-shirt jeans and a batman snapback ant matching robin shoes paired with a leather jacked with the bat symbol on the back. Kara just glared as James and Winn tried to hide their laughter. Alex and Maggie went and sat down on the other couch across from Kara. 

“ Like my shirt little danvers” Alex elbowed maggie slightly glaring slightly in warning they had already been through a whole conversation on why this was not a good idea but Maggie had been adamant that after little danvers had made fun of her a few weeks before she had decided that she was going to go big or go home with this. 

“ As a matter of fact i don’t” Kara said crossing her arms.

“ to bad it it’s awesome” Maggie said taunting the kryptonian as she got up to get pizza. After she sat down with her piece and with a woosh of air the slice was gone and in Kara’s hands. Maggie just glared over at the Kryptonian who was sitting slowly eating the slice of pizza that was previously in Maggie’s hands. 

They spent the game night as The three teams were not doing so well this time as they were awfully distracted by Kara’s glaring she was obviously pissed off at maggie for her choice of clothes. James had become more of the mediator of the two as Alex and Lena did not want to get in the middle of either of their girlfriends little war. Lena and Kara were in the lead at this point as it had been proven multiple times that he was fairly bad at charades although he had gotten better in previous months.

Lena had snapped a picture decided to send it to Bruce. He may find the situation more lighthearted than the current viewers of the conflict. Throughout the night kara had done all she could to get in maggie’s way by putting the beers up high and pulling the pizza out of her hands she was giving the detective hell tonight. By the time rolled around for them all to leave Kara was completely fed up with the outfit and when she found out Maggie's phone case happened to match the outfit kara ended up crushing a glass. 

“ you know what why don’t me and Maggie head out i'm really sorry Kara, I’m pretty sure maggie has some paperwork to do.” Alex said pulling the detective up by the shoulder. Maggie tried to pout at her girlfriend but it ended up having no effect on the secret agent. The two made their way out of the door and maggie was trying to fight against it but ended up being pulled out the door by the slightly irritated Alex danvers.

“Kara why don't you pick up the glass real quick babe” Lena said she was keeping her feet off of the ground curling them underneath her on the couch. Kara superspeed around the room picking up the glass James and Winn were laughing their butts off as lena tried to hide her snickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes if you have any prompts hit me up on my tumblr magnificentninjadragon   
> thank you for reading sorry I tend to be redundant


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets frustrated with how Alex is unable to get a hint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder these works in the one shots are not fully edited I only do minimal these are mainly for me to practice but let me know if you have any prompts and i will try and fill them

They had decided after three years together to have a baby after going from doctor to doctor and months of figuring out who would carry the child and whose genetics were used because of course Alex Danvers would look for the most scientific solution she could find even when it came to the life of her own child. Alex had begun to get more downdraught after the third attempt at conception had not worked out so Maggie had been rather careful over the last few weeks to not get her wife’s hopes up too much for fear of breaking her heart if things went wrong. So Maggie had not yet told her wife that she had found out that she was pregnant but she had also not exactly avoided telling her either she simply was waiting for Alex to notice on her own.

Maggie never hid the morning sickness Alex was just already at work by the time Maggie woke up. Maggie had not been silent when it came to some of the things that now caused her more pain Alex had just tossed up the breast pain for an odd punch Maggie must have taken. For someone with a genius IQ she could seriously be an idiot especially seeing as every day Maggie dropped some pretty obvious hints at alex but they all seemed to go over her wife’s head. Do not get her wrong she absolutely loved how alex could sometimes be oblivious to little things that people tried to communicate it was one of the things she and Kara had in common. She had spent the last two weeks dropping those hints and Alex seemed no closer to figuring it out all though the rest of the super group seemed to have caught on to Maggie’s hints.

James and Maggie had been grilling one evening for the monthly barbeque that Maggie and Alex held for the group when Maggie had suddenly found herself running to the toilet and throwing up. James had rushed after her forgetting about the food on the grill Alex had not been far behind him Alex told James to hold her hair back and she would get a thermometer to check and see if Maggie was running a fever she also said she would cancel the bbq for today until Maggie got better. James bent down while Alex was gone and asked Maggie if Alex knew that she was pregnant or if he should just keep the information to himself until further notice. It had surprised Maggie how fast the photographer had caught onto her pregnancy.

Eliza was the next to figure it out they were at family dinner, they had started having family dinner at least once a week ever since the whole situation with Jeremiah had gone down it had become the family's coping method to stick together. Maggie had made a quip about not being able to take half of the pain relievers she wanted to take for her bruises from the job and Alex had simply said that she was not aware that Maggie was allergic to any pain meds. While Eliza had a look of realization cross her face she looked back to alex and just rolled her eyes leaning over to maggie and giving her a hug then saying that she bet thirty dollars that it would take another two weeks for Alex to figure out that Maggie and her were expecting.

Kara would not have found out if it had not been for her super powers so in Maggie's book that was cheating when it came to the game of who could figure out she was pregnant. Kara had heard the child's heartbeat and mistaked it for someone breaking into Maggie and Alex’s home so she had rushed over as quickly as kryptonian possible. Just to find Maggie sitting on her couch watching tv. Kara nearly gave maggie a heart attack with the little stunt, Kara proceeded to meticulously check the house for a intruder just to give maggie a very confused look until it hit her and a giant smile spread across her face. She super sped over to Maggie and gave her a gentle hug even by human standards. She then proceeded to jump around excitedly about how she was going to be an aunt and asking if she could touch Maggie’s stomach. 

Kara, Eliza and James had been betting on when the other member of the super friends would figure out that Maggie was pregnant. Maggie had not expected J’onn to be the first to figure it out but apparently Kara’s thoughts had given it away as her head had been filled with her plans to spoil Maggie and Alex’s child as much as the reporter could afford to J’onn had quietly offered his congratulations and told her if they needed anything that all she had to do was call he may also have bet that it would take Alex another three weeks for her to figure it out. By that point Maggie was about two months along in her pregnancy she herself had given alex another two weeks to figure it out or she would simply blurt it out over dinner. 

They were at game night that saturday playing mario kart Maggie was not always the best at this game although she was ruthless and willing to blue shell anyone just to win. Maggie was usually the most chill of the group during this game. This Saturday though was different maggie was shouting just as loud as Kara, making Lena the only calm one in the room Lena was right next to Kara biting her lip as she focused the lip biting may have been distracting Kara from the game as Kara cept glancing back at her girlfriend.

“ You are going down!” Maggie shouted at Winn as she zoomed into third place she had a complete look of focus upon her face it was awful intimidating. “ beat that you Idiots!” maggie said as she threw three red shells at the leaders and Winn who was behind her. 

“ Maggie are you ok you seem a bit to into the game” Lena said, Lena was in last place and Maggie just ignored the ceo’s question not wanting to break her concentration.

“ i think she has been switched with a body snatcher she has been acting oddly emotional all month” alex said jokingly at first then suddenly a look of realization hit her as everything fell into place. Alex completely froze allowing her cart to go driving off a cliff. Winn just looked at her with confusion and Kara, James and of course Lena shared a knowing look, Kara had told lena almost immediately after finding out. Alex just looked from Maggie’s face to her stomach and back a few times her mouth hanging open as she finally put all of the pieces together all of the little quips made since now how Kara seemed to be extra careful with Maggie and how Lena and James had stopped bringing beer to game night. 

“ You all knew and no one told me” Alex said standing up and pointing accusingly around the room at her friends. Kara James and Lena had the decency to look apologetic as Winn and Lucy simply looked confused with what was going on. 

“ no they did not Only Kara and James knew along with your mom” Maggie said still focused on winning the race as everyone else had seemed to stop after the outburst. “ i will talk to you in the kitchen after we finish this race” Maggie said now putting all of her attention back into the game.

A few minutes later Maggie was pulled out of the game by her wife who pulled her into the kitchen of their home. Maggie tried not to smile to much or laugh as alex cept making hand motions but not actually saying anything it was as if her brain had over loaded due to the new information she had just found out.

“ babe are you going to just stand there making insane gestures or are you ever going to say anything.” Maggie teased at her wife. 

“ you’re pregnant , You’re pregnant!” alex was getting gradually more and more excited. She lifted her wife up in her arms and spun them around. 

“ How could i not have noticed before, you have to be around two months along!” The agent shouted excitedly a huge smile had taken over her face. A matching one was on maggie as well the two seemed to have forgotten in their excitement that there were other people in the home as back in the living room Winn and Lucy sat having dropped their controllers after hearing the first shout of you’re pregnant. The two just cept looking around the room for some other reaction but only found the rooms other occupants to be exchanging money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I apologize for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes. hit me up on tumblr anytime im at magnificentninjadragon


	13. Chapter 13

I apologize for the long wait I am extremely sorry but some health issues have sprung up again and I am currently pretty under the weather I will update soon I have a few more prompts written it is simply a matter of editing my horrible spelling. Thank you all so much for reading I hope to be better soon and able to write more for you all. I sincerely apologize for the wait and hope that the next chapter meets expectations.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. if you have any more prompts you can send them to me at my tumblr magnificentninjadragon i will also usually post all of the one shots on there before they get posted here


End file.
